


Hope, Into the Realm of the Eternal

by Rynna_Aurelia



Series: Impressions [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Canon Compliant - The Mark of Athena, Character Study, Gen, I Can't Believe It's Not Canon!, Maybe - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, in the loosest sense of the term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynna_Aurelia/pseuds/Rynna_Aurelia
Summary: Percy Jackson didn't fall into Tartarus. Percy Jackson jumped.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Impressions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Hope, Into the Realm of the Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not, and will never be, Rick Riordan. Sadly, this means I don't own Percy Jackson.
> 
> Warnings: Unbeta'ed, swearing.

_"You do not need to know precisely what is happening, or exactly where it is all going. What you need is to recognize the possibilities and challenges offered by the present moment, and to embrace them with courage, faith, and hope."_

_-Thomas Merton_

* * *

Percy's voice was wrecked as he tried to scream loud enough that Nico could hear him, and so that he didn't sound like he was afraid.

His arm ached, Annabeth's hand was slippery from both sweat and blood, and Tartarus's pull on them was growing stronger, but Percy couldn't break. Nico was visibly terrified, his face young in a way Percy hadn't seen since Westover. The others didn't have much more than one quest to their name; certainly nothing like this. It would have to be Nico.

And for him, Percy had to be brave in these last few seconds. He couldn't break, not if he could convince them that this would work. And it _would._

Percy chose to believe that he and Annabeth would live. He refused to accept any other option. "Lead them there! Promise me!"

"I—I will."

Far below in the darkness, a voice laughed. _Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

Percy grit his teeth. He and Annabeth weren't going to be _sacrifices_ to Queen Dirt Face.

They were heroes—their sacrifice was of a different kind.

Percy had learned a long time ago was what a hero was. It was why Hades and Hera and Ares called them idiotic.

It wasn't just being foolish enough or smart enough to do and know what was right. It was being prepared to do what was right, know that you were about to be smashed into a thousand little pieces, and then tell Thanatos to just wait another five minutes until you were sure someone else could take up the torch. And, well—Percy knew better than anyone: death wasn't pretty and nice and quiet.

It was messy and terrifying and ugly, even when he knew very well what awaited him on the other side. But he wasn't going quietly, and he would certainly take Gaea with him if it came to that.

'Cause once in a while, if you were really, really lucky, you might not die. You might even win. And that's what kept you going. For the off-chance that maybe, just maybe, the Fates decided that being foolish enough and smart enough and stubborn enough was going to keep you alive.

And so he took that belief, wavering and bright, and tucked it inside his heart. He and Annabeth were going to make it. They were going to make it through whatever bullshit Tartarus threw at them, and they were going to save the gods-damned world.

If this is what it would take, Percy wasn't going against his will. He chose that fate. He made it _his,_ and in that moment, Percy was no longer afraid.

He looked down at Annabeth, and her face, bloody and bruised from her quest to save the _Athena Parthenos,_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Percy tightened his grip on her wrist. Neither of them would be alone down there. "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."

The stubborn faith in her eyes was familiar. "As long as we're together." _To whatever end._

And it wouldn't be theirs.

Percy heard Nico and Hazel screaming for help, even as the tiny little ledge in his grip continued to grumble. He swore that he would see them again, and took a deep breath for what came next.

Percy Jackson didn't fall into Tartarus.

Percy Jackson jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, a tad on the nose, considering *waves at everything* but you know what? I wanted and needed to write this. Besides the fact that Percy's POV of this bit of _The Mark of Athena_ was probably more along the lines of endless cursing, I wanted to see how close to canon I could make myself write.
> 
> (The dialogue is unchanged and Percy does let go in canon, so. . .very?)
> 
> Also, friendly PSA: Despite my best efforts, I caught COVID-19 in late September and promptly spent the next month getting knocked on my ass. I'm certified negative and healthy enough now, but between that, an especially hellish college term, and _*waves at American political landscape_ * it's been quite the time.


End file.
